


I Know Your Secrets

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Especially Tseng, Gen, Heidegger treats them like dirt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Poor Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus has his suspicions, The Turks are vampires, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: While on his "extended business trip" (House Arrest) Rufus finally confronts the Turks on his suspicions. He realizes exactly why Tseng has been so fidgety for the last bit as well, and he's not happy that this is happening to his men. Or that his first demand his flat out refused. So he decides to strike a deal with them.
Series: Ten Gifts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I Know Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend for letting me write their idea out and looking it over before I posted it!! I was actually so excited to write this fic. It's going to do far more for them too, but all those ideas are going into a series of their own.

The silence in the room was one that they were all used to since Vice-President Rufus Shinra had been put on house arrest in the Turks Headquarters. At first, there had been a lot for them to talk about- or more specifically, a lot for Rufus to rant on about and then demand his Turks for since he’d first shown up. He’d gone on for more than a week about the fact he’d been put on house arrest, how he’d been so close to finally destroying his father, and even nagging at the fact he was bored hanging around inside the entire time in an attempt to annoy on of them into letting him outside. 

None of it had worked, of course. They all either ignored his complaints, or simply nodded along with it. Rufus grew more annoyed every passing day now since they weren’t paying attention to his demands. But even his whining slowly died down as he paid more and more attention to the members of the Administration Department of Shinra. There was something he found more and more curious about all of them that he’d been looking over for a few years now.

Tseng had been sent out. Before he left, he'd seemed a bit irritable, snapping at Reno when he'd tried to talk to him, and almost fully ignoring Rufus when they were in the same room together. When Tseng was set to come back from a week long mission out in the field, looked tired, even more irritable than when he'd left, and almost hungry, Rufus decided now was the best time to see if his theory was correct. 

The blonde tapped his pen against the sheets in front of him. He’d finished working hours ago, so he had turned to his music to try and fill the time. Tseng, having come back right as Rufus estimated he would. He focused for a moment on the fact that Rufus had taken over the couch with his things, leaving Reno and Rude to sit in the chairs instead. 

Cobalt blue eyes barely moved from the sheets, just lifting to the top of the papers before lowering to where he was writing down some more notes. “I need you to look over some work, Tseng. Come.” He stood up, setting everything on the living room table and Tseng paused for a moment before following him. Rufus didn’t miss the way Reno’s gaze trailed after them, thoughts hidden behind bright blue eyes. He was curious on what exactly he was watching, but he didn't bother to question it.

He didn’t say a word to Tseng either, just loosened his tie and led the way into the office they had given him to work in- even under house arrest, he was still the Vice-President of Shinra. His father wouldn’t let him avoid any duties. Which meant that someone was usually going to deliver or bring back more papers- usually Tseng. Reno had done it once before, but had taken so long they had thought he had somehow gotten himself lost.

Rufus could tell something was off as he sat at the desk that was covered with his work and not offering the Turk behind him a chair. This left Tseng to lean against the back of his seat as Rufus started to move papers, reordering them with the soft sounds of shuffling and offering ones to him that he nedded to look over. He was barely paying attention to the sheets though, blue eyes focusing on every move the man beside him made. 

Try as he could to hide it, Rufus noted every issue too easily. Tseng was holding his breath when he leaned over to look at something, and even the words he spoke were short. Curt. He barely parted his lips when he said anything, and he wouldn’t look Rufus in the eyes at all. Instead dark brown eyes focused on the papers that the blonde was showing him, as if it was more than just some boring office work they always looked over. 

The Vice-President had a sneaking suspicion of exactly why Tseng was so tense around him, and he smirked as he handed the other another paper to look over, tilting his head a bit to show of the pale skin of his neck. He saw Tseng’s eyes zero in for a second on it before he looked at the papers in his hands, taking them just a little too quickly from Rufus. That caused the blonde to snicker as he leaned back even more. 

He didn’t say anything still, letting Tseng read and noting how he kept glancing over at him when he thought the blonde wasn't paying attention. Rufus kept his head tilted back, even making it painfully obvious he was doing so. When Tseng set the papers down, leaning in so Rufus could almost feel the warm breath on the neck, he opened his mouth to speak. 

Or rather, he was about to ask something when there was a knock and the door opened before either of them could say anything. Tseng pulled back instantly, looking over at the door and both could see Reno standing here, one hand on the handle, and the other on the door frame. 

“Boss- sorry, but uh, I need to talk.” Reno nodded towards Rufus before speaking to Tseng. Rufus huffed a bit as Tseng set things down, murmuring a soft excuse as he followed Reno out into the hall. He was trying to ignore the cobalt blue eyes that seared into his back as he followed Reno, shutting the door gently behind them. 

Rufus didn’t wait for the door to full shut before he was on his feet again, walking as quietly as he could over to it and leaning against the wooden frame, listening to the hushed voices on the other side. He kept his movements as silent as he could, trying to eavesdrop without letting them have any indication he was doing so.

“... - long have you gone?! Seriously boss, that is not a good idea, you’ve told me that so many times!” Reno spoke, and Rufus narrowed his eyes a little. He didn’t make any noise, not wanting them to hear that he was eavesdropping on their conversation, even though he was dying to know exactly what they were talking about. It wasn't the right time for him to step out. “Even I don’t go that long on missions without something.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t have much a choice in the matter! I was in a meeting with Heidegger the entire day before I left, and babysitting Rufus has made it so we must be very careful.” Tseng hissed back. The small grumble from Reno wasn’t loud enough for Rufus to hear but clearly there was something about that statement that upset the red head. “I’m not going t-” 

“If I didn’t open that door you would have.” Reno accused, cutting him off and Rufus could almost hear Tseng’s irritation. He could only picture those dark eyes, almost amber in color, closing as Tseng took a deep breath before speaking again. If there was once thing he knew Tseng hated it was being spoken over and interrupted. Which was something Reno seemed to have no problem doing, in all honesty, if it meant he could make a point or let his opinion be heard.

“Reno. I was not.” Tseng said calmly. “I have to go fini-… What are you two doing. Y-” 

“You’re starving, boss. I’m not lettin you in there until you eat-” There was silence for a moment before Reno spoke again. “... Is this his punishment? Fuckin starving you? I know we gotta listen to him but that’s not okay at all Tseng, sweet Shiva! He’s treating you worse than a fuckin doormat- and you’re letting it happen-” 

“I don’t have that much of a choice! He is the one in command. No one else, Reno. You know this as well as I do!” Tseng hissed, cutting off the rant Reno was about to start. Rufus had heard enough on the matter when he's heard Tseng was being starved. He stepped back, doing his best to keep his own irritation at what he had heard off his face. Being raised to be in the public it wasnt hard. But then again, the Turks all seemed to be able to read him like a book.

Reno went to say more but turned quickly as Rufus opened the door. “Ah... Thought you were still looking over papers, still.” He cleared his throat. He and Rude stood blocking Tseng completely from Rufus’ line of sight, and the blonde hummed, looking at them for a moment. He had two options for this, and he decided to go right for it. No point in beating around the bush here.

“... He needs to eat, doesn’t he? How do you usually feed?” Rufus asked casually, and there was a long silence following his words. All three of them seemed to freeze, tensing as the blonde in front of them stared back, leaning on the door frame. He refused to break eye contact, waiting patiently for one of them to break the silence. When none of them did, he spoke up again. “... Is feed not the right word to use when a vampire needs blood?” 

“Hah... Vampire? Where’d you get that from boss?” Reno cleared his throat, giving his usual grin. But this time it was a bit strained, and Rufus only smirked in reply. 

“Are you going to stand in front of Tseng and keep him away from me while you lie?” Rufus sighed. “How long.” He demanded sharply. Reno hesitated, but it was Tseng who spoke up this time. 

“The term I would prefer you use is drink, not feed.” Tseng let out a slow breath. “I haven’t had anything since the day before I left. Nearly twelve days.” 

“Almost two weeks.” Rufus muttered. “... Was this because of Heidegger?” The silence that answered him was more than enough for him to know the truth on that, he supposed. He had seen how Heidegger had treated the Turks- and he had suspicions that even what was seen in public was not as bad as anything that happened behind the scenes. Especially with how they all had mentioned once or twice in passing their own personal disdain for the man.

“How did you find out about this?” Reno demanded, finding his voice again and shifting a bit as Tseng moved. He glanced back and the lead Turk briefly before looking at Rufus again. “It’s the biggest secret, there’s no way you just happened to piece it together or learn about it so suddenly.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Rufus nodded slightly. “It took me time. Since I was sixteen. Your ages... Didn’t sit right. So, I did some calculations and found a few issues. Dug deeper and noticed some other things. You know- the fact you rarely seem to eat at company parties. How quickly you all followed Director Heidegger’s orders... Even though I know you all hate the man. Almost like there isn’t much of a choice.” 

“Impressive, to say the least.” Tseng spoke. Every time Rufus spoke, there was a silence that settled over the three of them- Tseng tried to step around the two blocking his path to Rufus a few times, but Reno and Rude refused to let him even look at Rufus, trying to push him further down the hall when Rufus took a few steps forward. 

Because of how much he needs to drink. He’s been starved. Rufus realized. “... So, what do you do when people usually find out anything about this?” 

“Depends.” Reno replied cautiously. “What’re you gonna do with this info, boss?” 

“I want to become one.” Rufus announced. He had expected silence, not Tseng pushed Reno out of the way. The red head quickly wrapped an arm around him, holding him back with a strength that had Rufus slightly surprised. 

“No.” The lead Turk had a scowl on his lips, as he stared Rufus down. It was probably the first time Rufus had seen him be so direct in denying him anything, and he stared in shock. “I will not.” 

“So I was right. You are vampires, then. All the Turks.” Rufus’ smirk was nearing obnoxious as all three of them stared at him. “I had suspicions, but now you’ve cleared them up for me completely with his information.” 

“I-…" Tseng paused, growling irritably as Reno tightened his grip a bit. “... We will not turn you into one, still. That’s not an option, Mr. Vice-President.” Rufus hated being told no, but judging by the stubborn set of Tseng's jaw, there was no way he was going to change his mind. That was fine though, he always had a back up plan when it came to anything.

“Well, how about we make a deal then.” Rufus murmured, stopping as Tseng shifted a bit in Reno’s grip. Despite how much he clearly wanted to leap forward he held back, and when his lips parted a bit Rufus saw the hint of fangs behind his lips. He stared for a moment, entranced by them until Tseng realized he was staring and pursed his lips.

“What deal?” Reno grunted out the question. Rufus tilted his head to the side a bit, baring his neck and even the red head took a deep breath. Tseng leaned forward a bit more, and Reno cursed, tightening his grip and pulling him back again.

“All of you serve me. Only drink my blood from now on.” He pulling the collar down a bit more and a loud huff escaped him as he found himself pushed back against the wall, Tseng easily holding him there when he tried to move. There was a few moment of silence, and Rufus realized Tseng's eyes were a completely dark amber red now. His own cobalt blue stared back evenly.

“... You want to be our master. Do you realize what that means exactly, Rufus?” Tseng demanded, glancing at Reno as he went to move forward. “Stay back.” He ordered. Reno froze, staring at him before grumbling and stepping back a bit. Rufus hummed softly, thinking for a moment. He knew a little about what it meant, but if he said that he knew Tseng would immediately pull away. He had to tread carefully until they fully talked about it. But with him being pressed into the wall he doubted he could get all the answers. especially not when Tseng was staring at him and he could see those sharp, pearly fangs again.

“It means you’ll only drink my blood from now on. I will be your master- And if Heidegger even tries to starve you like this again, I will have him thoroughly reprimanded.” Rufus said seriously, holding Tseng’s gaze. He licked his lips as Tseng leaned in to nuzzle against his neck, shivering a bit as warm breath played over his pulse before moving a bit farther down, the first few buttons on his shirt coming undone. “It also means any order I give you must be followed. But I wouldn’t do anything like my father t-” He cut off his words as he felt the sharp sting of teeth in his neck, gasping softly. 

Reno and Rude both turned away as Tseng groaned softly, keeping Rufus still despite the way he started to squirm. He was pressed fully against the blonde, feeling the way his pulse sped up had Tseng making another small noise as he drank. When Rufus finally made a noise back, Tseng forced himself to pull away, licking at the wound on his neck. “... I know you would never do anything like that.” He murmured softly as he looked at Rufus, licking his lips. 

“I’m glad that you understand that.” Rufus breathed, blinking a few times. He had never thought he would enjoy the feeling of someone’s teeth in his neck but hearing the small groans Tseng had made had had the experience enjoyable for him in more ways than one. “Are you feeling better, now?” He asked, as if Tseng had was not still eyeing his neck and leaning in to lick it again. Every swipe of his tongue had Rufus shivering. 

“Yes, sir. I am.” Tseng admitted softly against his skin, finally relaxing his grip on Rufus and giving a tiny half smile. 

“Reno, Rude, this applies to you two as well. If you need you come to me. No one else. Is that understood?” Rufus looked over, and both of them nodded. He turned his attention back to Tseng, who was still holding him. “... Right now, though, I think we have some things to discuss, Tseng... Should we head back into the office for this?” He murmured. 

Tseng nodded, fully pulling back now and Rufus rubbed the side of his neck that hadn’t been bitten into, starting for his office. He paused as he opened the door, looking back. “Oh... And if you two hear any noise coming from in here, don’t barge in again.” He added in a small purr as he ushered Tseng into the room and shut the door with a small click. 

There was a moment when they sat on the couch that he remembered a similar conversation about how he was in charge of the Turks, behind the scenes. As much as others argued he wasn’t. It was him who had stopped them from being executed after Veld, who had stepped in front of them to ensure they stayed alive. 

The Turks were his, as they always had been, he realized as he and Tseng sat down on the couch. He reached out to gently touch Tseng’s jaw, smirking a little as Tseng raised an eyebrow. Now though, they were totally and completely his in far more ways than they had been before. And no one was going to take them away from him.


End file.
